Dark Side of the Moon
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: She was the pretty one. But I, I was the lucky one. There are two sides of the moon, the light and the dark... what happens when Usagi's past life catches up with her?
1. Prologue

Dark Side of the Moon  
Ryo Angel  
PG-13  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was the pretty one. Born a few minutes earlier, she was of the light and I was of the dark. Light and dark, good and evil... Funny how things worked out. Even as we grew, she was all sunshine and roses. Pale skin, blonde hair. No one could match her in beauty. She was the Moon princess of course. No one can outshine the moon. I was her complete opposite. Brown mousy hair and though my skin wasn't dark, in no way did it compare to hers but I didn't mind. While she was learning the etiquettes of being royalty, I was training to be Sailor Moon. Leader of the Sailor Senshi, protector of the Silver Millennium. Day in, day out. While she was memorizing the ways to agree with an ambassador without consenting to anything, I was memorizing strategies and learning how to control the ginzhoushi. It was how it had always been. Two daughters are born, one of the light and one of the dark. Two halves of the moon. The one of the light carries on the family line. Destined to marry and produce the next generation. The one of the dark was lucky if she marries at all.   
  
I accepted this as my fate, my destiny. She has her own destiny to fulfill, her own path to walk, but that all changed when I met Him. It was a few weeks before our sixteenth birthday, the day when we will come to our birthright. I remember it was night, the stars were shimmering with glee, laughing as the servants rushed around to get the palace in order. Food was prepared and frozen in time, rooms were being swept clean and made to look presentable. All the galaxies ruler's were invited. All but Metallia. I suppose she had no choice but to retaliate... but I digress.  
  
I was walking through the moon garden during my free time, clad in a long black gown, a string of crescent moons dangled around my waist. My hair was half up in the traditional fashion that identified myself as one of the Moon Princess'. The Odango style, as I liked to call it. My sister never found the joke to be funny... She was also the serious one. My mind on the initiation, I wandered through the Moon maze, weaving through the paths, my feet took me straight to the heart of the maze. I stood up at the fountain and closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet perfume of the moonflowers. The petals and the underside were dark, but center was white. A small smile on my face, I moved to the left, my eyes still closed and started to walk. A small breeze picked up and the chimes of my bracelet provided the music, I opened my mouth and sang softly, a traditional song, the song of Time. I made three circles around the fountain and finished with a lingering note. Giggling slightly at my silliness, I opened my eyes.  
  
"Gah!" I fell towards the water, but He caught me. We stared at each other. Me in breathless wonder, trying to figure out why I didn't sense his presence Him... I never did figure out why he continued to stare at me, a small smile on his face. I finally caught my breath and pushed him away. Unfortunately, he fell into the fountain, creating a small splash. "Oh Selene!" My hand flew to my mouth, "I'm so sorry!" Getting down from the fountain, I offered him my hand, "Are you okay?" I struggled to keep from laughing, it really wasn't polite to laugh at him when he was trying to prevent me from falling in the first place, but his feet dangled along the fountain's rim while his body was drenched.  
  
"Quite." He said in a low tenor. Be still my heart. He clenched my hand and hoisted himself up. I'm glad to say that I held my own and didn't get pulled in on top of him. He stood in front of me, drenched from waist up, a wry smile on his face. .  
  
"I am Princess Diana of the Moon Kingdom." I curtsied, but as I straightened, the laughter just erupted, "I'm sorry..." I apologized between fits of laughter, "I'm... not... laughing at you..." Yeah right.  
  
His mouth twitched and he couldn't hold it in, in the end he joined me in my laughter, his loud chortle mingled with my small fits of giggles. Finally we settled down, a small smile on both our faces. A slight uncomfortable silence fell through and I bit my lower lip, "So..."  
  
"You don't remember me?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head, "Perhaps if you tell me your name..."  
  
"Oh, forgive me, I am Endymion."  
  
A small smile on my face, I nodded, "Endymion of...?" I trailed off for him to finish.  
  
"Um...." He seemed reluctant to speak and I shrugged.  
  
"If you don't feel comfortable..." I walked over to the moon roses and plucked one, "It looks dark, but within every center there's light... Just like every soul. You really can't tell what a person is like just by the outside... you have to uncover its interior to find out who they really are." I looked over to him, "And you're staring." I stated.  
  
"Oh," He quickly looked away, "I'm sorry. You just look so beautiful..."  
  
"Apologize when you have something to apologize for." A grin appeared on my face, "It's no crime to stare at a beautiful woman and I am most beautiful..." I struck a pose, "Next to my sister of course."   
  
"Your sister..." He was considering his words, "Is pretty..."   
  
"Pretty?" I echoed his words with disbelief, "She is the eldest born, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." I told him, "How is she just... pretty?"   
  
He shrugged, "She lacks something." He told me, "I'm sure she's beautiful to everyone else, but she doesn't compare." He looked pointedly at me.  
  
My mouth opened and closed, "Well..." I tucked the moonflower in my ear, "I have to go back in, everyone would be wondering where I've disappeared to." A blush was starting to form on my cheeks. Just doesn't compare! Dear Selene!  
  
"Allow me to accompany you." He offered me his arm and I hesitated a little before accepting it, this was my sister's role... never mine. "Tell me, Princess, what do you think of Earth?"  
  
As we walked from the maze, I told him my answer, "It seems to be very beautiful, but I heard that there was much shock when only one child was born to the King and Queen." Two twin boys. One for my sister. One for... hmmm... not for me, that's for sure. I would never get myself betrothed unless it was out of love.  
  
He coughed, "Yes... much... shock." There was something he wasn't telling me, but I didn't press. If he didn't want to talk about it, then it's up to him. Right now, I just want to enjoy his company.   
  
"And then there was much silence…" I said to fill in the void.  
  
He broke into a small smile, "I was just thinking."  
  
"I know. I could see smoke coming out of your head." I teased. We stopped just before the entrance to my chambers, "Well, I have to go change… it was nice to make your acquaintance." I curtsied again, showing that I was, after all, a princess. Just because I didn't take the same lessons as my sister doesn't mean that I don't know manners.  
  
"Will I see you again?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." I answered easily, "The universe is only so large." I entered my chambers and flopped down on my bed, thinking about him. A beeping sound propelled me to my feet, "I'm coming, Luna." I sighed, walking over to the balcony. Without a second thought, I closed my eyes and jumped, mentally calling out my transformation sequence and landed neatly on the ground, slightly crouched; my dark hair made into the full Odango style with braids trailing behind me. "The things I do for that cat…"  
  
"You don't have to, you know." I turned around with much surprise.  
  
"Serenity?" She never sets foot out of the palace… it was her domain, just like the Moon garden was mine, "What are you doing out here? Mother would have a fit!"   
  
She shrugged away my panic, "I am on my own time. She does not have to know." I can see her weariness of being trapped inside all day long, but that was by her own choosing, she never did like the Moon garden and the library bores her. There isn't anywhere else she can go. The training room was forbidden to all but the Senshi and she doesn't know how to swim. "Can I go with you to train?"  
  
I hesitated, "You know it's forbidden…"   
  
"Yeah… but can't you make an exception?" She pleaded.   
  
"I…" I bit my lips, "I'm sorry, Sere, but rules are rules." Little did I know, those words would be thrown back at me later on and it would be a hundred times more biting. A hundred times more venomous and hurtful. I left hastily without a backward glance, entering the training room and greeted my feline advisor. "So what is it that you want me to do today?" I asked her, starting on my stretches.  
  
"Nothing." She leapt off the table, "The Senshi has arrived."  
  
A grin on my face, I followed her to the waiting room. Princesses of the solar system, each and every one were destined to be a Sailor Senshi. That shocked their parent's and the universe all right. "So you guys finally arrived."  
  
They gave off squeals and rushed to hug me. "It's been too long!" Much too long.  
  
The weeks came and passed, and no sign of Endymion anywhere. I was in my room when Mother came in. I greeted her courteously.  
  
She smiled sadly at me, "You are growing up."  
  
"We all are." I told her, pulling my black hair into a half Odango fashion. Something was wrong and I turned to her, "Mother?"  
  
"Serenity is to be betrothed." She spoke suddenly.  
  
"Yes. That is to be expected." So my beautiful sister finally found a suitor who meets her requirements.  
  
"To the Prince Endymion of Earth." Okay... so what's the point here...? "He asked for you." Point taken.  
  
"What?" I spun around and the truth was in her eyes, turning around, I quickly assessed the situation and dismissed it, "Betrothals are made between parent's. It concerns me not." But it does. Just a little. Something about him seemed so familiar. I clipped on the string of crescent moons around my waist and walked over to Mother. She's hesitating. There's something she's not telling me.  
  
"I will see you later tonight." She finally said, exiting my room, but her look haunted me, something was off.   
  
As I made my way to the ballroom, I bumped into Endymion. With a small smile, I curtsied, "Prince Endymion."  
  
"You remembered!" There was such pleasure in his voice.  
  
"It has only been a few weeks, my memory isn't that bad." I laughed.  
  
"Oh..." He tried to hide his disappointment.  
  
"I take it that that wasn't what you were referring to..." I laid a hand on his arm and he shook his head.  
  
"Perhaps you would allow me to escort you to the ballroom?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, Prince Endymion."  
  
"Endy." He corrected.  
  
"Of course... Endy..." That name sounded so familiar... We made our way down the corridors and the callers announced our entrance. Serenity turned to face us, a frozen smile on her face. Something doesn't seem right. He claimed my first dance and reluctantly let me go, but only after I promised him the waltz. How bold!  
  
Serenity rushed at me the instant he was gone from sight, "What do you think you were doing?" She asked me.  
  
"Um... dancing?"   
  
"With *my* future husband!" She hissed at me. Whoa. What happened to my sweet sister? Who replaced her with this cold snake? Her entire demeanor changed when Mother came upon us.   
  
"Diana, may I have a word with you?" I looked between them and nodded, following her to another room that joined the main room. She paced the floor and I stood there expectantly, "I wish you wouldn't spend so much time with the Prince."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. Serenity's snapping at me. Endy is asking for my hand and Mother is now requesting that I not spend so much time with him? What is going on? "Mother, what are you hiding from me?" I demanded from her.  
  
She wouldn't meet my eyes and her pacing continued. She looked like a frightened animal that's just been cornered. "Nothing."  
  
"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" I asked her.   
  
"I..."  
  
"Mother, I'm not stupid. Why don't you want me to spend time with Endymion? Besides the fact that he is about to be engaged to Serenity." I was getting impatient. It's as if a big mystery suddenly sprouted out of thin air.  
  
With a resigned sigh, she stopped her pacing and sat down on the couch. "It's fate..." She murmured to herself, "Always fate..."  
  
"What about fate?" I grew up knowing about the Fates and Destiny, but what about them? What makes them so significant to me?  
  
"You are the second born," She told me, "Destined to be Sailor Moon." Yes, I know that "When it is time, Destiny will bring forth new Senshi, but you shall take the place of Pluto."   
  
"What?" This was news to me. "But there is a Sailor Pluto now."  
  
"She was my sister." Sister. Pluto was my aunt? But she looks hardly any older than myself!  
  
"I don't understand." I said, confusion marred my brow.  
  
"And you are not meant to."   
  
"Serenity?" I turned around to face her, "What..." I turned back to Mother who looked away, "Mother?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. What's going on? I don't understand...  
  
Serenity advanced towards me, "Wondered why Endymion looked so familiar to you?" She asked and I nodded hesitantly, she wouldn't harm me, I reassured myself, I'm her sister. "It's because you two met when you were younger. Always sighing and gazing at the Earth. Pathetic!" She spat at me, "But it paid off for you. He fell in love with the darkness of the moon. The 'Lady of the Moon'"   
  
"I still don't understand. If we knew each other... how come I don't remember?" I took another step back as she advanced.  
  
"Because you aren't meant to fall in love. Because Endymion was meant for me." She grabbed me by the arms. Who knew she could be so strong. "But you possessed all of him and I wanted him for myself. You're not supposed to be the Moon Princess. You're just a soldier! A Sailor Senshi!" She was screaming at me now. "You are supposed to protect me! ME!" She screamed, "But you stole him away from me."  
  
Fear penetrated me and I called wildly to Mother for help. Why wasn't she helping me?!  
  
Serenity laughed, "There's no one who can help you now, sister of mine." She told me, "I had tried to end your existence once, but you were strong. You survived and had amnesia. I didn't mind. All the better for me. You were always my favorite Senshi. But why did you have to meet him again? Why did you have to make him fall in love again??" She shook me. I tried to fight her, but her grip was hard and I couldn't transform, why couldn't I transform?? What was happening?  
  
"I'm sorry." I saw Mother looking at me, her hand gripping something. The ginzhoushi. She raised it high, "I'm sorry."  
  
She was the pretty one. But I, I was the lucky one.  
  
------------------  
  
Ohh... I know I should be working on Sins of an Angel, but I couldn't resist. This story helped me with some writer's block and probably won't get off the ground, but I don't think it'll hurt to see what you guys think. It could be read as a stand-alone ^_^  
  
As always, a special thank-you to Kuro Tenshi for beta'ing. 


	2. Chapter One

Dark Side of the Moon

Ryo Angel

PG-13

-

Chapter One

-

One millennium. Ten centuries. One hundred dacades. One thousand years... oh how the time passed. I watched the rise of Beryl, the betrothal between my sister and Endymion. Sweet, sweet Endymion. I remember him now. He was mine. Always mine. Our souls were meant for each other, but she stole him from me. Used dark magic to ensure his love and devotion to her. Mother turned against me, her own daughter. But no hate sprouts from my heart. Only sorrow. I could have prevented their deaths. Endymion would have been hers eventually. It would have been I who used the ginzhoushi. I who died. Endymion would be hers. But his heart belongs to me. Always to me. I feel sorry for Mother. For Serenity. I watched as Endymion died to protect her. Watched as she killed herself to be with him. Watched as Mother sent them all away. I was a part of the ginzhoushi and as Mother used it, I was released. Sent along with the rest of them to be reincarnated. At least... I was suppose to be.

But I continued to be something akin to a spirit in their world. I watched as Luna searched out Sailor Moon and found only Sere... Usagi. That is her name now. Luna found Usagi... poor sister. She only wanted to be a normal girl... but instead got my burden. I watched the battle with Beryl and how my sister held her own. I watched her find En... Mamoru again through the Doom Tree period. I watched as she found her future daughter, the great big ball of cotton candy, Chibi-Usa... my niece... on her head I perched, watching the comings and goings of the Senshi. I don't know why I was reborn as an animorphous, but more so, I don't understand why I have all my memories, but I suspect that once again, the Fates come into play.

"Diana, love, where are you?"

I hopped down from Usagi's bed and padded over to Luna, "Here I am, Mother." I weaved around her two legs and meowed softly as she scooped me up. Years had passed since the Starlights came, Galaxia has been defeated and Usagi is now in college... Luna and Artemis has finally decided that they are no longer needed as advisors and have started to pursue their own lives... as humans.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't take your human form." She sighed, stroking my fur until I purred with pleasure.

Because, Luna, I'm afraid that no one would remember who I am... "I just don't feel like it, that's all." I stood up on my hind legs and balanced myself on her collar bones, "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Hmmm." She nodded, "Mamoru and Usagi are coming with the Senshi to help with the moving. It would be easier if you weren't so small..."

"Afraid they'll crush me?" I teased, hopping downwards, "Don't worry, Mother. I'll be fine." I always am. I looked up at her and smiled, "I'm just an innocent kitten. Who would want to harm me?" Turning away, I trotted off, walking through the streets of Tokyo and passing the time idily, like I had always done. Chibi-usa has gone back to the future, but I chose to stay in the past. It just seemed easier. To not see them. Together.

My ears pricked up as I heard a scream. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I saw a youma attacking a young teenage girl. Another youma. Another enemy. There is no time to reach the senshi. Acting on instinct from millenniums past, I transformed easily into my human form and quickly chanted my transfomation mantra, leaping down from the roof.

I was reborn.

"I command you to stop!" I hurled a blast of cold wind its way, sweeping the girl away from it.

"Who are you?" It asked me, tilting its head slightly, "You are not a Senshi..."

My eyes widened a fraction, it knew of the Senshi? "I will not allow such a deed to go unpunished!"

It threw its head up and laughed, "You are not who you think you are," It advanced, "Why fight me when you can join me?"

"You are a... a..." No. I was wrong. This was no youma. "What are you?" I whispered, relaxing. Instictively I knew it would not harm me. It stood close to me, but it did not attack me, nor did I it.

Slowly, it began to change form. A pair of cobalt eyes pierced my own, "I am not what you think I am." He whispered, smiling, "I will see you again, mon lune foncée." His eyes were the last to disappear and I didn't doubt his words. Slightly shaken, I walked over to the collapsed girl.

"Are you all right?" I asked, bending over to check her pulse. Faint, but she'll live.

"Step away from her!" I turned around, Sailor Moon, "I don't know who you are, but in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She went through a series of poses, all the while, I stood there, wondering what she would do if I just hurled my tiara at her adomenal. It would be so easy to kill her.

"I am not your enemy." I told her, jumping into the air and spread my wings. Selene, it has been a long time. The almost full moon behind me, I looked like an angel sent to earth. I smiled faintly as the other Senshi appeared, Tuxedo Kamen close by. "But there is a new enemy," I warned them, "Beware." Flapping my wings, I took off, soaring over the buildings, I flew high, the wind beneath my wings. It has been a while.

It was late when I finally returned, back in the form of a small kitten. "Diana! There you are!" Luna scooped me up and held me, "I was so worried!"

I nuzzled her, "There's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine." I am still Sailor Moon. Even if no one knows it.

With one last hug, she carried me into the large living room. The Senshi were all there. "Small Lady!" I bounded to her, but recoiled when she pierced me with a glare. "Small Lady?" I questioned. What was wrong?

"The future has changed." She said coldly, her gaze directed on me. What did I do?

"What are you saying, Chibi-usa?" Usagi asked, looking worriedly at Mamoru, "What...?"

"Crystal Tokyo still stands, but it is different. Everything is different." Her voice was bitter and her gaze towards me unwavered.

"Why are you staring at Diana like that?" Artemis growled suddenly, scooping me up and setting me on his lap. All the while, Chibi-usa stared.

"She caused the change. Something she did." She stood and I backpedaled into Artemis as she came near, "I know she did something!" She moved to grab me, but Luna was faster. She held onto Chibi-usa as the Senshi stared with open shock. "Let me go! I have to kill her!" Even with her strength, Luna couldn't hold her and I leapt away as Chibi-usa came to grab me. Moving in leaps and half-twists, I put all my feline skills to the test as I escaped her. If she wanted to kill me so badly, why didn't she transform?

I was running out of energy and I panted lightly as I eyed her warily from under the couch, "Why are you doing this?" I asked her, "I did nothing to you."

"I did nothing." She mocked, attempting to lift the couch to reach me, but Venus thought it was quite enough. Soon she had Chibi-usa rooped and tighed with her chain. "Let me go!" She shrieked, struggling to get away, "As the next Princess, I demand you let me loose!"

"Not until you tell us why you're chasing a defenseless kitten around! One that used to be your best friend!" Venus shouted back.

"She's not defenseless! And she's definately not a cat!" Chibi-usa glared at me as I crawled out from under the couch and approached the group. Her voice changed horribly, "She's a puzzle from the past!" Her eyes changed from red to green and her pink hair bloomed red. "She must die to insure our future!" The youma broke the chains that bound her and it lunged at me. I knew it couldn't be Chibi-usa! I leapt away from it and the group, running away from them all. First I meet a guy who wanted me to join him and now it's sending he's minions to attack me? I thought he liked me! Dead probably. Whatever. I'll figure everything out once things are cleared. Sneaking a peek inside the living room, I cringed to see the Senshi getting hurt. Sailor Moon was no use. She just didn't have the training. Never did. Never will.

A quick debate in my mind and I transformed. I called Jupitar's power and short-circuted the house. Cast in darkness, I appeared, my Senshi outfit was black and white. The contrast and compliments of the moon. Dark and Light. "The future has not bloom. Who are you to say what is to come?" I asked quietly, picking my way through the darkness with my inner senses. I could fight blindfolded.

"That voice!" Usagi, "Who are you?"

I didn't answer her. I sense the youma is near.

"The future is set in stone. But you disruppted it!" She growled at me. I can make her out. Selene, with that pale face, how hard is it to find her? She practically glows!

Hoping that the Senshi remembered somewhere in their minds the strategies we came up with in the past, I called out, "Mercury, northeast! Mars, southwest! Venus, Fire! Jupitar, Ice! The rest of you, Butter!" Their movements hesitant, they did as I told. Breathing a sigh of relief, I moved towards Luna and Artemi, keeping a sharp eye on her as she looked around herself, feeling her way. "Keep Usagi and Mamoru down." I whispered, hoping they won't question me. Turning back to the youma, I advanced, confident that the Senshi would be able to back me up. "Who are you? Who is your master?"

She laughed, "Silly girl. There is not master." She fired a stream of ice shards at me, but Venus knocked it away. Good. She still remembered. Another stream of ice was thrown, but I didn't move and Venus once again knocked it away. The youma walked towards me and I allowed her. The outer Senshi had spread out and was waiting the signal, their energy on hold. Jupitar was holding her position and Mercury and Mars are getting ready to aim the attacks in any direction while Venus covered me.

"You can't escape." I told her, "We will destroy you."

She laughed again, "I know. I am the weakest of them all... I have no powers, not really..."

"You are a messenger then?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"The message?"

"He will meet you on the full moon. On the dark side of the moon." She gazed expectantly at me, "Well?"

"I do not kill messengers." I took hold of the shadows and pulled it around me to morph back into Diana, but not before I engaged the lights again. She still stood there, unsure of what to do. The Senshi were looking at her in suspicion.

"Well..." She tsked, "If no one's going to kill me, I'll be going now." A simple blink and she disappeared, leaving the Senshi to stare. Simitaneously, everyone fell down onto the ground.

"What happened?" They asked picking themselves up, looking down at their uniforms, "Why did we transform?" They don't remember?

"Last thing I remember was Luna coming in with Diana..." Usagi stood up, "What was I doing on the floor?"

"Taking a nap?" I suggested. I quickly assessed what I've learned... I could transform now... I am still Sailor Moon. But I can't call myself that... I'll think of a name later. A messenger came here today... and after its gone, they forgot everything... How the hell did they do that? If they could use that power, they can do anything they wanted... she could have killed them all. I know she could have. So how come...?

"Ahna." I looked up with slight shock.

"Suna." I whispered. Does she remember? "I mean, Pluto." I shook out of my daze, "What are you doing here?" I looked around, they're all frozen... I turned to her for an explanation.

"Come." She said simply, sweeping me into her arms, "I don't want them to know I was here." She told me as she carried me through the stream of time, "But I have to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked hesitantly. She remembered. I know she remembered.

"Your future." Her eyes took on a far off look, "And the future of Crystal Tokyo." She raised her time staff and opened the portal, expecting me to follow her through.

Suna was the one that erased everyone's memories. Why though? I asked her that very question. I had transformed into Senshi form and looked her straight in the eye, "Tell me."

She looked back at me with a quiet, relaxed form, studying me with reserved eyes. Then she nodded, breaking the connection, "Because they are not ready to accept you back into their life." She pointed her time staff at the mirror that hung in the air, "That is Crystal Tokyo."

"I know," I told her after a quick glance, "I was born there... remember?"

She merely looked at me, "Who rules?"

Clenching my fists, I told her, "My sister and her love." I shook my head with a frustrated sigh, "That's common knowledge, Suna. Tell me something I don't know."

"Look at the mirror."

With a tired sigh, I turned my gaze back to the mirror and watched as it shifted and changed. Suddenly Crystal Tokyo became darker, but it held no menace. If anything, it looked happier with the darkness that covered it all. "What's this?" I asked her, my gaze never wavering. My knees felt weak when I saw Endy walk through the balcony doors and gazed out at his kingdom.

I watched an angel flying towards him, raven hair over white wings... "The future is not definate." Suna told me as they embraced, sharing a kiss...

"Oh Selene..." As I collapsed backwards onto a cushioned chair, I broke my gaze from the mirror and turned towards her, "What does this mean? Why...? Is this...?"

She smiled down at me before looking away, "My sister, your mother, was never meant to be ruler. She was too weak-minded, too indecisive about state affairs. She would rather fight in combat than to learn the etiquettes that befit her station. Metallia had infiltrated the Moon Kingdom shortly before our own initiation. I found out, but before I could go to Mother about it, Serenity used the Ginzhoushi on me. For years after that, I was living in a dream, needing help with everything, but the Ginzhoushi's power didn't kill me as much as Serenity wanted, it shielded me and eventually I regained my life back, but things had changed..."

With a sigh, she looked at me, "I didn't want to arouse suspicion, so I continued as I was... the Prince of Pluto took an interest in me and asked for my hand. Serenity wanted nothing more than to rid of me... so I was married. The power of the Ginzhoushi came with me and when the Time Staff was placed in my hands during the marriage ceremony, it claimed me to the Lost Soldier of Time."

"But... isn't it tradition?" I was puzzled, this wasn't what Mother had told me before...

Suna gave me a wry smile, "No... but many daughters of the Moon Kingdom did become the Senshi of Time, but centuries passed before the Time Staff claimed another to be its Gaurdian."

That made sense... "But what of Serenity? My own sister? Why did she turn on me? I was her sister, her flesh and blood... she gave no sign that she hated me." There were so many questions that raced through my mind.

"Serenity knew of Metallia and her wish for a host. Metallia couldn't live for much longer, her body wasted years ago, her spirit was sustained by the power of the Ginzhoushi. You were selected to be her host body, but you were too strong-minded, you refused to break under her will. That was the true reason behind your amnesia." Sun explained everything to me simply, withholding no information. It was almost as if she was told to answer all my questions.

"Why me?" I asked, "Why didn't Metellia try to take Serenity instead? She was the one born to rule."

For a moment Suna didn't answer, "Your mother was weak-minded, so she succumbed to the invasion of Metellia, but the Ginzhoushi chooses who wields it... that is what Metellia wishes to posess."

Bits and pieces fell into place. "But... the Ginzhoushi is the main power of the Moon Kingdom... Serenity was able to use it also..."

"But not control it." Suna pointed out, "That is why Metallia did not chose her. The Ginzhoushi had chosen you just as the Time Staff chose me. We are to be the last wielders of these ancient tools of Selene."

I understood what she was telling me, but she's leaving something out. Something vital. I doubt she'll tell me what though... and I didn't press. I was content with the information that I had received... Questions still tumbled through my mind, but they can wait. One question I must asked, "You told me that the future is not definate... does this mean that Endymion and I will... we will meet again?" I didn't dare hope.

Suna merely smiled her mysterious smile, "You will find out in time, Ahna."

-

"Diana!" Luna scopped me up into her arms when I appeared, "We were so worried! Where have you been?"

I couldn't look her in the eye, Luna was my mentor in the past... and my mother now... but I don't know if I can trust her with my secret... or my life, "Around. Don't worry, Mother, I know how to take care of myself."

Artemis came up from behind her, "I'm sure you do." He glared at me, "Staying a cat won't keep you from trouble... I want to look at my daughter in the eyes when I speak to her. Transform!" He commanded.

Into mortal or into a Senshi of the Moon? I wanted to ask him, but I bit my tongue and did as he asked. He wasn't my real father. Not really. But blood is blood. Expecting to transform into an awkward ten-year-old, I was surprised to meet Luna's eyes without having to look up. "Wha..." I looked past them to stare at my figure... from the looks of it, I was eighteen, the exact age of Usagi...

"Diana?" Luna asked. I stared down at my attire, it was almost the duplicate of the Moon Princess, but cut into a more modernized version. Black as the night sky, a tiny line of stars shimmered about my waist...

"Mother. Father." I looked at them with uncertain eyes.

Artemis was the first to recover, "Where were you?"

"Artemis! She's all grown up! Don't you think we should worry about that first?" Luna exclaimed, still staring at me in shock.

"I've been wandering around Tokyo." I told Artemis, "You needen't worry about me much."

"I can see that." His eyes betrayed his dry voice. In their depths I could see that he suspected who I was. How could he not? Before Luna, Artemis was my guardian and my lover also, however briefly.

A frown and a sigh, I looked him in the eye, "I'm back. That's all that you need to know."

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he knew, "So you are." He walked away and I fought the urge to run after him. It wouldn't do any good. I couldn't explain and I didn't want to. Oh Artemis...

"Diana, what happened?"

I turned back to Luna, a small smile on my face. She always was more trusting than Artemis was, "I don't know Mother. I haven't transformed in a while yet... maybe I just grew up. Time moves differently in each world." And I better do some research... "I'm going to go find Father... maybe he can help me."

I missed him so. I found him near the docks, looking up at the crescent moon. His back was to me, but he knew the second I arrived, "I've missed you Ahna." It was no coincidence that he named me Diana. He alone remembers me from the Moon Kingdom and he missed me so. By giving his daughter my name, he wanted to keep that memory alive. He turned and I took a steady breath as I looked into his silver eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

For a moment, I couldn't answer. Quietly, I spoke, "I was afraid." There is so much to say, so much to explain. But we stood there, just looking at each other, neither of us daring to move. "The second I opened my eyes, I knew who I was and who you were."

"And the second you opened your eyes, you saw Serenity and Endymion together." He finished the sentence, knowing exactly why I chose not to reveal my true identity. I didn't speak, my eyes swimming with tears, I nodded. While Suna knows about me, she cannot help me. But Artemis can. He has resources that could almost rival Suna's. "I'm happy that you're back."

I could hear the pain in his voice. He loved me. He loves me still. But here, in this world, I am his daughter. His love and duty is to Luna. As it should be. "I need your help Artemis."

He smiled, a shadow of his former self shining through, "When do you not, my Shadow Moon?"

-

A/N - Been a long while. But here it is. I have nothing planned out. Everything is written in the spur of the moment, so... yeah. Review is greatly appreciated! 


	3. Chapter Two

Dark Side of the Moon   
Ryo Angel   
PG-13 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my talk with Pluto, I continued my existence as Diana, daughter to Luna and Artemis. What else could I do? Destiny unveils itself in its own way. I have seen the future that Pluto showed me, but this is the first time that my sister is truly happy. Can I really take it from her? So I wandered the streets of Tokyo, a distant melancholy in my eyes each time I chance upon two lovers, laughing and giggling, the love they emit makes me want to cry. Why did I awaken? I found myself outside the Arcade one day and hoping that Mamoru was inside, I ducked into an alley and quickly transformed before making my way inside, smiling when I saw Mamoru sitting on the counter laughing with Motoki over old times. I slid into a seat next to them and ordered a root beer float, scooping out the foam daintily and darting quick looks at them. Finally one of them noticed and motioned to the other. Slightly embarrassed to be caught, I raised my glass and tipped my head with a small smile, "Cheers for Friday."

They laughed and raised their own glasses in response. Motoki took a chance and called out to me, "Did you just moved here? I thought I knew everyone from this neighborhood."

I shrugged, "I've been around here since I was a child. I was just never into the whole arcade scene." He manages to look insulted and shocked at the same time. Someone turned on the jukebox at that moment and a haunting melody wafted through. A strange urge gripping me, I stood up and extended my hand, "A dance, kind sir?" My eyes were soft, as was my voice.

Mamoru looked hesitantly at my hand and I continued to look at him, a small smile on my face. My hair was done the traditional Odango style, half up and half down and I believe I look much like my sister at that moment. "It's only a dance, Mamoru." I heard Motoki egging his friend on.

"If you don't feel comfortable..." I reached to my dark hair and plucked a flower that was weaved in, "For you sir. It looks dark, but within every center there's light... Just like every soul."

It might have touched a chord in him, because suddenly he stood up and picking the flower from my hand, he replaced it in my hair. "One dance." He muttered. I can just feel the guilt radiating from him for doing this.

"It's okay." I took a step away from him, "You probably have a girlfriend, a handsome guy like you." I refocused my attention to Motoki, "And you?" I asked him, a teasing tone creeping into my voice, "Will I have to worry about a girlfriend looking for my blood if I asked you for a dance?"

Motoki just laughed, "Sorry, I'm off limits too." He cocked his head and his face glowed, "There they are."

I turned my head to see Usagi and the Senshi come in. Usagi had such a happy smile on... but as our eyes met, I knew. Something was wrong. Something wasn't quite right. Behind them stood Artemis. He must have been trying to find me. He stared at me with disappointment in his eyes, but stepped forward, "Di..."

"Artemis." I stopped him with a sharp glance. I have no wish for anyone to know who I am, least of all the Senshi.

"You know Artemis?" Usagi looked from him to me in surprise, "Are you one of his students?"

"You could say that." I opened my mouth to say more, but her cautious darting glance caused me to flinch and letting go a small sigh, I turned back to the guys and once again extended the flower to Mamoru, "The universe is only so large... I hope we can meet again." He took the flower a little hesitantly and I was aware of Usagi's eyes boring through me. "Good-bye, sweet Endymion." I whispered so only he could hear and I left the arcade, knowing full well that Usagi will interrogate Endymion for all he's worth.

"Diana!" I hurried further, not wanting to face my father. It's not fair. Not fair at all! Not caring who see me, I transformed and ran home the rest of the way as a cat. Curled up in my own little corner, I trembled with grief. He was so close... and all too real. I have to see him again! I just must!

-------

It's hard to fight destiny. No matter how much you think things are lost to you, it would always prove you wrong. Pluto use to tell me that. Ignoring my mother's commands, I snuck through the Time Gates and saw her. Regal. Graceful. She smiled at me and dropped to one knee, acknowledging my claim as the princess of the moon. "You can't come here, my Shadow princess. Run along before your mother finds you missing." She tapped my nose and sent me away. But I ignored her warnings and visited her, again and again, keeping her company when others passed by her door. It was an odd friendship. But it was the first friendship that I struck that seemed without obligations.

Once again, I'm wandering the streets of Tokyo and in front of me was the Crystal Tower. THE Crystal Tower. The one that will eventually become the center of Neo-Tokyo. I sat down on the bench across from it and watched, waiting... for what, I don't know. Something. Anything. My thoughts start to drift back my conversation with Pluto.

I came back from the so-called future. How can it change? I've lived it. I've been there. And yet, the future is ever changing. Forever changing. Even Suna had said that the future was not definite. I dared not hope for anything. He was so close to me today. He felt something. I know he did. Letting out a deep breath, I looked up and stared at the Crystal Tower. "You are going to be great some day." I whispered. Standing up, I was about to leave when from the corner of my eye I spied a dark figure approaching the tower. Cloaked in black, no one noticed anything wrong, but I knew. Something had to be wrong when it comes to shadows and Tokyo. Somehow, everything happens at Tokyo. Should I ignore it and let the Senshi deal with it? Or should I fight as I've always done?

I decided to follow it. I am Sailor Moon after all. Although, after that night, I may have to reinvent myself. Born on the moon, raised by the powers of the Ginzhoushi... I quietly slipped into the shadows as the cloaked figure went into the main hall. Frowning, I slowly counted to ten before slowly slipping in.

"Hello again, mon lune foncee." A soft whisper was blown into my ear and gasping, I turned around. It was him. Cobalt eyes met hazel ones and he kissed me.

It was like sweet fire. Aching. But it wasn't right. It wasn't HIS kiss. Pulling away, I pulled back my hand to slap him and he stopped me, "No." He smiled knowingly, "I'm not your sweet knight. But I can be." He came closer, "If you would only let me..." He murmured into my ear. He was so close. His body almost touches mine. Keeping his eyes on mine, he brought my hand up and kissed my wrist. "If you would only let me..." He whispers again.

My heart is beating so fast. Why is it beating so fast? "I..." I pulled back as much as I could, trapping myself between the wall and him. "Who are you?"

"That is not the question you should be asking, mon lune foncee." He told me kindly.

"Then what is the question I should be asking?"

He leaned in close again. Touching his forehead to me, I gasp as images like memories flow through me. Fleeting by so fast, I couldn't see what they were, but I remember being loved. Passionately and deeply. "The question you should be asking is who are you?" Kissing me once more, a gentle kiss of friendship, he stepped away and let go of my hand, leaving me to tremble against the wall. Dipping his head, he smiled at me, "We will meet again... my lady of the moon." He turned and faded away. I know him. I've seen him before. Who is he? Dropping to the floor, I shut my eyes and tried to remember, "Who am I?"

---------

I walked home timidly, my mind confused as to what had happened. He had called me the lady of the moon. How could he know who I am? Who is he?

"Diana?"

I looked up to see the bane of my existence, "Small lady." With a high leap, I landed squarely atop her head, "How have you been?" I laid myself down to rest and waited for her to speak, knowing that it would be hours before I can get another word in. True to form, she quickly launched into the newest gossip that's floating around Crystal Tokyo. "...and a new enemy propped up. Mama sent me back to help destroy it." My ears pricked up.

"New enemy?"

She nodded, forgetting for a moment that I was using her as a pedestal, "Yeah, something about it endangering the present that we live in... I think Mama means that it's going to do something in the past so that the future will be affected..." Endangering the future? Could it be him?

"...the Shadow Moon." She finished as she entered the house. The Shadow Moon? That was what I had finally decided to call myself. Am I the new enemy? Am I the one to endanger the future?

A/N - Wow! It's been so long since I've last updated. I found this in my computer. It's not quite done and I'm not sure where I want to go with this anymore. Hopefully, things will change and I'll find out what possessed me to write this again. Any suggestions would be appreciated.


End file.
